A Cliche Rock & Roll Love Story
by Cartoonqueen12
Summary: Buttercup Hasn't seen any of her friends in over 3 months. She doesn't expect there to be too many differences... but she is so wrong. and on top of that, she is invited to go on tour with the Rowdy Boys, A huge and popular band. Love seems to be in the air when one of the most famous band members, Catches her eye. Hopefully, she survives. ( Greens, Reds, And Blues)
hiHey! This CartoonQueen, with another Fanfiction!

This will be a Music-Fic, So please enjoy!

Now... This will be a CounterpartxCounterpart. (AKA GREENS, BLUES, AND REDS)

But... there will be some moments that imply, different relationships. These are either simple close friendships, or Temporary.

In this Fanfiction the group are NOT siblings. Get over it or get out.

And they do NOT have powers.

Get over it or get out.

Okay, loves here's some info your gonna want to know before we start!

Ships-

Buttercup and Butch

Buttercup and Brick ( Temporary, DONT FREAK OUT)

Blossom and Brick

Bubbles and Boomer

Bliss and Bell

Bullet and Bunny

Friendships-

Buttercup and Brick

Butch and Bubbles

Blossom and Boomer

Butch and Buttercup

Boomer and Bubbles

Brick and Blossom

Buttercup and Ace ( Temporary )

Ages-

Buttercup; 18 ( Almost 19)

Butch; 18 ( Almost 19 )

Blossom; 19 ( Just turned )

Brick; 19 ( Just turned )

Boomer; 17 ( almost 18 )

Bubbles: 17 ( almost 18)

Bunny; 18 ( Just turned)

Bullet: 19 (Just turned)

Bell; 17 (almost 18)

Bliss; 18 ( Just turned. )

Ace; 24

Ok! Thats about it! Lets get started!

Buttercups boots crunched on the fall leaves, making her sigh with satisfaction that you can only get hearing the perfect _crunch_

 _Fall started earlier than normal._

She thought, wondering about how her old friends were doing... they probably changed, since last school year...

 _Naw... Bubbles is probably still a little, girly, pigtailed baby._

 _and Blossom... she's probably still a huge nerd... yeah... with that huge bow, and those nerdy glasses._

She thought, finding herself walking faster, to make it to school to see her friends.

Buttercup was a senior now.

She hadn't seen anyone since last School year because her dad kept her up in a cabin all summer.

Buttercup had changed just a bit.

Last year she had short hair, that was messy and all over the place. Over the summer, she finally just let it grow out, and it reached her upper back. The tips were dyed neon green and pulled in a tight ponytail. Last year she was the shortest out of her friends, and she grew a lot. She had to be at least 5'11, without her boots on. Buttercup wore sweatpants, baggy t-shirts, and beanies to cover up her girly details last year, but this year she changed. Now she wore tight black leggings and laced boots with neon green laces. She wore a simple black Band T-shirt, with the words 'The Rowdy Boys' on it in green, and a green paint skull. The Rowdy Boys was a group of 5 friends that were very famous. They each had a fashion line of their own, and Buttercups favorite line was the line 'Butch' which consisted of a lot of green, and black. Over the shirt was a leather jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. Buttercup wore black fingerless gloves, covering her palm with black nail polish. Buttercup wore a silver skull on her neck. She never wore makeup last year but this year she tried something new. Her eyes seemed very dark with all the black makeup, but her neon green eyes balanced it out. Buttercup weighed around 145 pounds. Most of the weight was because Buttercups D cup breasts, and muscles. Buttercup wore a black beanie with a green paint skull on it, as it was from the Butch line, as well.

Buttercup finally found herself at the high school. Plenty of people crowded around her, trying to find old friends and their way around. Buttercup crossed her arms. She was so fucking glad, that she was taller this year. She could see over more people than normal. She watched out for a big pink bow, and curly pigtails, but she couldn't find anything. She huffed sighing, looking around, seeing a flash of blond. She couldn't make out the shape of the head, but only one person could have that, bright corn-colored hair.

Bubbles.

Buttercup shoved people out of the way, trying to get through to get bubbles. She finally got to the person's back turning them around, to excited to even realize that the person she turned didn't even look like bubbles, much less a girl.

Buttercups eyes widened.

It was him...

Boomer.

Drummer and backup singer of The Rowdy Boys.

Boomer gave her a smile, a little surprised, but kind.

" uh... hi! Can I help you?"

Buttercup shook her head.

" N-no! Sorry... I thought you were someone else is all..." she said

Boomer was wearing a blue shirt with a black tie around his neck, and blue skinny jeans. Part of his fashion line.

" Oh! well ok then... I'm boomer." he offered.

Buttercup pointed at her shirt

" I know..."

Boomer chuckled.

" Oh... yeah I do suppose that you would know me, if your wearing the butch line... haha."

Buttercup laughed.

" Yeah. um... what are you doing here?"

" My brothers and I are going to school here."

 _That_ Surprised her quite a bit. The Rowdy Boys had always been homeschooled... That's one of the ways they met each other and became best friends.

" Really? Why now?"

Boomer smiled.

" We always wanted to see what a high school was like so our producer thought that we should go to one for our senior year."

Buttercup nodded.

" Well... I mean I have to find my friends now..."

Boomer nodded.

" I understand..." he said. This girl wasn't freaking out over him, so he thought that maybe it would be safe to ask her to show her around.

" But... maybe I could follow you around... I have to find the rest of my friends, and I don't have anyone to show me around."

Buttercup nodded.

" Sure..." she said nodding at that and helping him swerve around the people. Buttercup watched him pull out some sunglasses to hide the fact the he was The Boomer.

Boomer watched her carefully. Buttercup was very pretty, but she wasn't his type anyways...

and Buttercup didn't seem super interested anyways.

No one really noticed Boomer, thank god.

Buttercup finally gave up, on it.

" ugh... oh well...maybe ill find them in the senior assembly, first hour."

Boomer cocked his eyebrow.

" Who are these people?"

" My best friends... I haven't seen them all summer."

" Oh... must have been tough... I-"

Just then a bell rang. That bell meant that they were to meet in the Gym, for the assembly. Boomer followed Buttercup into the Gym. Boomer excused himself, for something that Buttercup didn't know.

Soon the principal walked up to the stage, with a microphone.

" Welcome all seniors!" he started waiting for them to stop talking. When it quieted down he continued.

" There is a huge surprise for you guys! You all know the band The Rowdy Boys right?"

He asked listening to the huge applause and screams.

" Well... Were having a new program, this year. Last year was the robotics club. Everyone from the seniors Robotics club got to work with famous engineers to go to competition. This year, anyone who was in last years music club gets a chance to be picked by the Rowdy Boys, and enter a competition! Since there are five Rowdy Boys, Five of you will be picked. If your not in the music club, please leave the room."

It took around 15 minutes to get everything settled down. People were pretending they were in the music club, some were screaming, saying that it wasn't fair, Ect.

After everything did settle down, there was only a handful of people left. To Buttercups left was Princess, This puffy haired bitch. She was wearing what looked like, different clothing pieces from each line. She looked like a mismatched mess. To her other side was a couple other people that buttercup didn't really know. In the bleachers across the gym, were some other girls that Buttercup couldn't really make out.

The principal sighed as he saw a quiet gym.  
" Ok... so there's maybe 30 of you left...If you guys are picked you'll be on tour, for the competitions.

Youll be competing with Famous Bands, so good luck" he said letting the Rowdy Boys walk out.

Instantly Princess started to scream, freaking out completely, along with a few other girls.

That caused some boys to get a look of disdain, and disgust on their faces.

Boomer noticed Buttercup automatically Knowing he'd pick her after she had been so nice.

Everyone was standing there in their perfect glory.

Boomer

Bullet

Bliss

Brick

And... Butch.

"Bullet... would you like to pick first?" he asked.

Bullet nodded.

Bullet was a tall guy. He was around 6'1. He had Long brown hair that went down to his waist. His hair was styled very much like bricks. In a High tight ponytail, and very neat. Bullets clothes line was very neat and sophisticated. It was a unisex line, as was every clothesline for his band. He had these amazing purple eyes, which had a huge conspiracy whether or not they were real.

Bullet looked around.

Like Boomer, he was looking for someone who was kind to him and wasn't freaking out over everything he did. That person was Bunny. He just kind of bumped into her, and she knew who he was. She was even wearing his clothesline... but still she seemed calm, and was very kind telling him where to go, for the assembly. Bunny seemed to have this type of disability because she stuttered a lot, but that didn't stop Bullet from believing that she could sing... he just had a feeling.

" I believe her name is Bunny?"

He said looking straight at her.

Bunny looked up, surprised. Was she picked? What?

She got up timidly, onto the stage.

Bunny had short hair, in a small ponytail, that reached her middle neck, She was very short, and had a little bit more weight than other girls, but it was a healthy weight. Her height was about 5'2

Her eyes were the same purple as bullet, just a little bit darker.

Bullet smiled down at the short girl.

" Congrats."

Bunny gave him a slow smile.

" Thanks..." she said quietly.

Next, Bliss picked.

Bliss was shorter than the rest. Hell, he was even shorter than Buttercup. He was around 5'7

He had short, raggy, white hair.

His clothesline was messier than bliss's. It was full of fashionable sweatpants and baggy t-shirts.

Bliss had silver eyes, and silver was his color of his line.

Bliss met Bell, who was also very kind. She was just a bit, more... uh... peppy than others.

Bliss still liked her, anyways.

Bell had very long hair as well. It went down to her lower back, in a wavy motion. She was about 5'6

She Didn't wear anything from Bliss's line. She didn't like how messy it was, so she just wore her own clothes. Right now she wore blue skinny jeans and a silver panda shirt, with a silver bracelet with the words 'Bliss' on it. It was the only thing out of a few, that she would wear from his line.

She was beautiful, though.

" I'm gonna go with Bell," he said pointing to her. Good thing that the staff passed out name cards, because Bliss had already forgotten her name.

Bell gave out a small squeal and ran down the bleachers up to the stage, standing next to him.

Next, Brick picked. He hadn't gotten a chance to meet anyone, so he looked around the gym, just going with anyone who caught his attention. Brick was known for wearing band T-shirts and having his belt looping over his shirt. His hair was a lot like Bullets. Long and in a high ponytail. It was just a bit longer, and it was an auburn-ish color. Brick was around 6'2 in height.

Finally, a flash of Red caught his eyes. Why not? So far everyone looked like each other so why not? He read the girls name card.

"Blossom."

He said simply, watching her reaction. Blossom hadn't even been paying attention to them, as she was reading a book.

Blossoms head shot up, eyes wide.

At the same time, Buttercups head shot up.

 _Blossom? Her friend Blossom?_

She watched Blossom close her book gently and walk up next to him.

She looked so... different! Blossom was taller, first off. She was around 5'9. Blossom got rid of the huge-ass bow and just wore a small pink headband to keep her longer hair out of her face. Her hair reached to her butt, easily.

She also quit wearing glasses and wore clear contacts... they seemed to make her pink eyes brighter. She wore a tight long sleeved shirt and tight white jeans, with brown Uggs.

Wow... She didn't look like a complete Dork.

Butch, picked next.

He scanned throughout the room. Like Brick, he didn't get the chance to meet anyone special.

His eye was caught by Buttercup herself.

Buttercup was on her phone scoffing at it, glaring down at it in disgust. She looked so... Beautiful.

Butch glanced at her name tag.

" Uh... I'll go with Buttercup."

Buttercup looked up from her phone. Glancing at everyone. She looked up at the stage to see that Butch had been the one, to call her. She blushed slightly, before walking up, seeing Blossoms reaction. They had to be quiet while Boomer chooses the last person, so Blossom and Buttercup didn't get a chance to comment on the differences in each other. Buttercup glanced at Butch, who grinned at her.

" Hey." he winked. Woah... even his voice was sexy.

Butch had a green tee and black skinny jeans, with black tennis shoes. He wore one black leather glove, and his hair was, messy and in a small ponytail. It only reached to about his, upper back. He also wore a nice black leather jacket that had the same rolled up sleeves as Buttercups, only this was for men. He was around 6'3, and the tallest on the stage.

Boomer smiled, at the fact that Buttercup was able to compete, and he also was able to pick someone.

He looked around, glancing. He saw Princess almost wanting to gag, in disgust until he saw the person next to her.

Man... she was beautiful.

She wore this white and blue flowered sundress and she had beautiful, curly blonde hair that reached mid-back. She wore white pumps, and a small blue headband, from Boomers line.

" Bubbles."

He said watching her smile widely and jump down running to the stage. Bell grinned as well laughing as she and Bubbles had a little freakout.

The principal looked at the sad faces of the other girls and the other few guys.

" For anyone who didn't get picked I'm very sorry... You'll still be able to go to the competitions to watch, you just won't be on the same tour bus, and you won't be competing," he said.

" Instead, you'll be helping the group with whatever they may need... Understood?" the principal asked. The group nodded their heads, happy that they could, at least, see The Rowdy Boys.

The principal smiled.  
" Anyways, I called every parent, of the people who were in the music club, and you guys can go, on tour... every parent agreed, since you'll be getting online classes until you get back from tour, which will be in a couple months... were leaving the state in, 1 day so please pack necessities." The principal said allowing them to leave the school.

Buttercup started to leave when she was called out to.

" Buttercup!"

Buttercup turned seeing both Bubbles and Blossom running to her.

Bubbles basically attacked her.

" Woah! Hey Bubbs... " she said putting the girls back. Bubbles pulled away, her pink lips smiling, and her silver butterfly necklace that Buttercup gave her still swinging over her neck.

" Buttercup! I missed you! How are you?"

Buttercup smiled

" I'm fine. I didn't recognize you guys at all, you look great!"

Bubbles smiled.

" Thanks! You probably have noticed... I've lost a hell lot of weight"

Buttercup nodded. She did notice that. Bubbles were a lot heavier last school year. Now she was a very healthy skinny.

" Yeah! You lost the pigtails... and Blossom lost the annoying bow and the glasses."

Blossom rolled her eyes.

" You may look different Bc... but your attitude is the same." She sighed giving a slow smile. Buttercup looked to see the small rose necklace that she gave her still dangling there.

" Yeah... I know. Though I'm not sport crazy anymore... I mean, I know I could still kick your asses at it, but I won't talk about them 24/7." She said, hugging Blossom

They all laughed.

Just like old times.

Welp! That's the end of chapter 1

This took me about 3 hours to finish, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
